


Meet Me In Secret

by warships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Dragon Age AU, Fantasy Racial Slurs, Gen, HSWC 2k14, Mentioned Physical Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warships/pseuds/warships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thedasstuck/Dragon Age AU. The son of a demon possessed Tevinter Magister and an elven slave meet in the great library of Minrathous to teach each other magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me In Secret

Mituna slipped carefully around the corner into the alley, glancing suspiciously either way. He couldn't be followed or seen sneaking into the Great Library at night. The penalty for disobeying his master even slightly was more punishment than he could take. Death was a definite possibility. No one could protect him from his fate if things went south. He reached the side of the building in good time, intricate pillars on either end a sure sign he was right where he needed to be. 

There was a small square of loose bricks just above his head that he'd carved out for quick entry. Pushing aside the masonry, he pulled himself up and wiggled his way through the gap, torn shirt ripping even more on the rough stone. It was just barely big enough for him but he'd wanted it to be small. Anything bigger would draw attention. He put the bricks back into place before he stood and practically ran to their table.

Kurloz was already there, as always. He smiled with his twisted and stitched mouth, made so by his father's own cruelty. “You look ethpecially grothh today, Kurloth.” he hissed through his own restrained grin. Anywhere else and he would've struggled to pronounce his words properly. Kurloz couldn't speak at all, so who cared if he fucked up his S's. 

The other boy's response was to flip a piece of paper up that had ' _Says the knife ear_ ' scribbled on it. Mituna squinted angrily under his messy bangs. “Thut up.” he tugged at his ears. 

He sat himself down across from Kurloz and they went to work reading, practicing, and throwing casual insults. When they'd started this Mituna had just wanted to be able to read. His master had another slave for any written work he needed done. Her name was Latula and she was beautiful. He wanted to be as smart as she was. To impress her. When he'd found he simply couldn't school himself into speaking his words right, he'd beaten himself over the head with frustration until he'd passed out.

Kurloz had been his solution. He was the son of a powerful Magister, The Grand Highblood. Mituna was only a slave so he had no idea in what capacity The Highblood and his own master were involved. Just that it was likely horrific. He'd been lucky so far, he'd never been used as a sacrifice for their blood magic like Kurloz had. Or, he assumed Kurloz had been. 

This whole thing had been Kurloz's idea. Maybe he'd known before anyone, even Mituna himself, that the elf was going to turn out to be a mage. Who could really tell with that guy? There were a lot of secrets he had that Mituna decidedly did not ask about. So once he'd learned to read, he began to learn to use magic. Kurloz taught him the basics and they moved on to whatever interested them most after that. Lightning, fire, hexes, and traps. Everything was game when they had their run of the Library of Minrathous after hours. Sometimes they'd have a close call or two, but so far they'd made it out just fine every night. 

Mituna held his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he held a small ball of lightning in his hands. He'd come a long way but he still wasn't any kind of magister. He was interrupted by the sound of a piece of paper being raise across the table that read ' _So has Cronus been giving you trouble again?_ '. 

“No, Mathter Dualthcar hath him buthy with all kindth of thtuff lately...” Mituna shrugged, lightning disappearing when he lost his concentration. 

The paper was quickly flipped over, more words scribbled out before it was held up again. ' _Good. I was thinking about hexing him._ '

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Foul and Corrupt Are You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286495) by [MorriganFearn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorriganFearn/pseuds/MorriganFearn)




End file.
